Last Game
by Deponia
Summary: Le Patron va voir le Geek mais tous ne se passe pas comme prévu. Salut les geeks. Geek/Patron Légèrement dépressif


_Coucou, tout le monde._

_Cet OS à été écrit lors d'une petite dépression pendant laquelle « chantage » ne réussissait pas à combler mon sadisme._

_A toute les âmes sensible, barrez vous !_

_Les dépressions d'une psychopathe ne sont pas belles à voir._

_Bonne lecture._

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Paris. Le soleil couché avait emporté avec lui le bruit des voitures et les rires des passants. Ils avaient été remplacé par une douce fraîcheur, qui faisait frissonner les étudiants enivrés rentrant de boite. Les enfants, bien au chaud dans leur lit, dormaient paisiblement, la veilleuse encore allumées diffusant dans leur chambre une réconfortante lueur bleutée._ (oui je sais, le plantage du décors c'est chiant et ça ne me ressemble pas. Cependant, la suite vas être plus amusante *sourire de psychopathe*)_

Dans un appartement des plus ordinaire vivaient cinq être on ne peux moins banales : Mathieu Sommet et les dédoublements de sa personnalité. Quatre seulement était présentes. La dernière montait tranquillement les étages, crocheta la porte (il avait encore oublié ses clés) et entra sans bruit.

Il passa négligemment sa main sur son crane rasé, avant d'étouffer un juron bien sentit à l'attention de son créateur. Il ne s'habituait décidément pas à cette nouvelle coupe. Heureusement, ses putes n'avaient fait aucune remarque sur celle-ci. Il se remémora, avec plaisir, la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Alexandria et Tatiana. Il s'alluma une clope et inspira une première bouffée. Ses travelos étaient vraiment des génies dans leur genre. Rien de mieux que fumer après avoir baisé...ou pendant aussi d'ailleurs ! Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'engagea machinalement dans le couloir menant à son antre.

Il entendit des bruits électroniques étouffés sortir de la chambre du Geek. Il sourit, écrasa sa clope sur la porte de Mathieu, avant de pénétrer _(oui, ce mot est voulu_) dans celle _(de chambre, pas de porte)_ de la victime de la maison. Le gamer semblait dormir. Il avait encore dut oublier d'éteindre sa console. Le pédophile s'approcha discrètement du lit et, avec un grand sourire, bâillonna de sa main le benjamin de la famille. Les yeux bleu azur le fixaient, accusateur. L'enfant n'avait, étrangement, eu aucune réaction au contact du Patron. Le criminel eu un sourire carnassier. Alors comme ça le gamin n'avait plus peur lorsqu'il se faisait réveiller la nuit ! Tant mieux, il pourrait encore plus prendre de plaisir avec un être statique. Le criminel retira délicatement la main de la bouche de l'enfant.

**- Bonjours, gamin. Je suis venu m'amuser un peu.** Dit-il de sa voix la plus perverse.

Toujours aucune réaction ! Il n'avait même pas profité de sa liberté pour appeler du secours ! Le pervers commença à s'inquiéter, une matière poisseuse reconnaissable entre toute maculait ses mains. Du sang s'écoulait des poignets de l'enfant. Le Patron pris entre ses doigts la poigne serrée du souffre-douleur _(oui je sais que lorsqu'on meurt les poings se desserrent. Mais je m'en fout c'est ma fic, j'écris ce que je veux)_. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une lettre chiffonné. L'homme en noir l'ouvrit et, malgré les nombreuses tâches sanglantes tachant le papier, la déchiffra.

**Salut**,

**Mathieu, si tu lis cette lettre, elle ne t'es pas adressée. pourrais-tu la donner au Patron, s'il te plaît ?**

**Patron, si tu lis ces lignes avant Mathieu, ça veut dire que tu avais l'intention de venir me voir**

**cette nuit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais pu te le dire. Tu as toujours été tellement différent de moi. Je suis un être minable, faible et inutile alors que toi tu es si beau, libre, charismatique... Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré je t'ai immédiatement envié. Tu te souviens ?**

**Non, sans doute as autre chose à te rappeler que la naissance d'un être aussi insignifiant que moi.**

**Quand Mathieu a changé mon comportement, j'ai eu très peur pour ma nouvelle vie. J'ai toujours eu très peur, de tout. Mais surtout de toi. Or, malgré cette peur dévorante, des sentiments on éclot. Je ne devrais pas. Tu es trop dangereux pour moi. Cependant, je n'y peux rien. L'amour ne se contrôle pas.**

**Dommage...**

**Quand tu as commencé à me baiser, je me suis bercé d'illusions que, derrière cette envie purement sexuel, tu puisses m'aimer. Cependant, il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, tu ne peux m'aimer. Je ne veux plus vivre en étant uniquement ton soufre-douleur.**

**Adieu.**

**Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé**.

**Ton Geek**

**PS : s'il te plaît, ne m'utilise pas une dernière fois après ma mort.**

Le Patron resta inerte.

Puis, il comprit.

**- Non ! Réveille toi ! **Hurla t-il**.**

Le gamin ne l'avait quand même pas abandonné… si ?! Il récupéra un canif taché de sang, que l'enfant avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Cet opinel, il le connaissait bien. C'était le sien. Celui qu'il utilisait depuis des années et avait abandonné il y a quelques semaines. Celui que le Troll lui avait offert pour son premier anniversaire. Le petit l'avait utilisé pour se donner lui-même la mort !

Une porte s'ouvrit à la dérobée. Mathieu y apparut. Il vit Le Patron, canif en main, au-dessus du corps mort du Geek. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

**- Tu l'as tué ?** Le Patron resta muet. **Répond-moi ! Tu l'as tué ?**

Comment son créateur pouvait-il le croire capable d'un pareil acte. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal au petit Geek !

**- Et tu crois qu'il s'est suicidé parce que tu as été trop prévenant et gentil avec lui.** Railla sa conscience.

Le criminel saisit avec horreur toute la portée qu'avaient eu ses actes.

**- Oui,** répondit-il à Mathieu **Oui. Je l'ai tué !**

Mathieu eu un geste de recul, laissant un espace vide vers la porte. Le tueur s'y précipita, évita Maître Panda qui tentait de lui barrer le passage et s'enfuit de l'appartement. Il appela un taxi de la main, monta dedans et se dirigea vers son quartier favoris.

La zone était déserte. Seul quelques putes matinales traînaient dans les rues. L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de lui, enjôleuse. Un regard glacial du criminel lui fit faire demi-tour. Le meurtrier partit vers un de ses appartements, s'effondra sur le seuil de celui-ci, en larmes. Le Geek était mort par sa faute !

**- De toutes les personnes que j'ai tué dans ma vie, beaucoup ont voulu ma mort. Des hommes, des femmes, des flics, des tueurs à gage, des businessman, aucun n'ont réussi et toi...**

Le Patron posa le canon de son arme sur sa tête.

**- GG gamin !**

Il appuya sur la gâchette.

_Oui, c'était une Deathfic. Or, je ne vous ai pas prévenue car je ne spoil JAMAIS !_

_J'ai un peu adoucit cette fanfic car je la trouvais trop noir (vous auriez du avoir : un viol du Geek, une séance de torture sur Le Patron et deux scènes de massacres)._

_Je vous découpe en morceau avant de les vendre à des chats. ^^_

_Déponia_

**_(RA : dépression, hein.. ? pas incitation au suicide par écrit plutôt ? Parce que moi, j'essaie désespérement d'enlever mon propre couteau de ma gorge après avoir lu cette OS. De un pour le sujet ultra déprimant (mais tellement coool, j'aime les morts **) et de deux, tu t'en doutes bien, les fautes. Tu ne ferais pas une fixation sur le patron...? 8D)_**


End file.
